A fork in the road
by neopyro
Summary: This is the prologue to Lord of the Forest and Neccesary lies.


A fork in the road: The two destinies of Harry Potter  
  
Timelines are just what they sound like. Lines that time follows. Think of it like rolling a marble through a tube. Time may change directions if it reaches a fork. But there haven't been any forks. This is the only point in time here two things have been equally likely. So, we have to record both of them.  
  
Here, is where the time splits. During at the end of a clash between two of the strongest wizards ever to live.  
  
There were no death eaters left. He had killed them all. Hermione was stunned, but Harry left her there, she needed the rest. Harry took purposeful strides deep into the forest. His scar was throbbing, Voldemort was near. CRACK! Voldemort had stepped on a stick. Harry whirled, his wand raised. Harry's reactions were faster than Voldemort's.  
  
"UOYLLIKOTFLESYMECIFIRCASI!" Harry screamed  
  
Both Harry and Voldemort incinerated intro mounds of ash. The war was over, Voldemort was dead. Then an amazing thing happened. Phoenix song filled the air, and white light pierced te darkness of the forest. The light focused into a beam, which pointed itself at Harry's ash pile. The mound moved. Like the phoenix, Harry was reborn from his ashes, all due to a divine intervention.  
  
That is where the fates are stumped. Which path will time guide baby Harry Potter down? It all rests in the capable hands of one woman: Hermione Granger!  
  
********************Possibility 1: lord of the forest**************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. A bright light was coming from a part deeper in the forest.  
  
'Oh no!' she thought 'Harry is using the spell. I have to save him!'  
  
Hermione lept to her feet and ran as fast as she could. The light was dimming. She reached the spot and found two steaming mounds of ash. Tears ran down hermione's cheeks as she walked towards one ashpile.  
  
"sromert." Hermione cast, and a hole appeared in the ground. She slowly pushed what she thought to be Harry's ash mound into the hole before re- covering it with dirt. She had buried Voldemort, and she didn't know.  
  
"I hope you rot in Hell." She told the other ashpile, walking off into the night.  
  
A slight gust of wind blew the warm ashes off of the newborn Harry Potter. Harry started to cry, not noticing the two centaurs watching him.  
  
"Well, brother. What do we do?" Apollo asked  
  
"We leave him for the wolves. We cannot intervene, we have no other choice, Brother." Rogan responded  
  
"But we can. Mars is strangely bright tonight. That dictates a charitable event that the centaurs do to humans. In fact, that is the same brightness of the night Fernis the great-" Apollo was cut off by his brother  
  
"You are in fact right my brother. Can you bear his burden to the council ring for expert judgement?" Rogan asked  
  
"I would be honored brother. It is about time for another lord of the Forest." Apollo answered, scooping up the neborn Harry in his arms.  
  
*************Possibility 2: Necessery lies*************************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. A bright light was coming from a part deeper in the forest.  
  
'Oh no!' she thought 'Harry is using the spell. I have to save him!'  
  
Hermione lept to her feet and ran as fast as she could. The light was dimming. She reached the spot and found two steaming mounds of ash. Tears ran down hermione's cheeks as she walked towards one ashpile.  
  
"sromert." Hermione cast, and a hole appeared in the ground.  
  
Hermione ran her hands through an ash mound,and gasped. There was flesh. Hermione pushed the ash aside, and revealed a newborn Harry.  
  
"He...He's alive. I will raise him as my own. But I can't tell them this is Harry can I? I can't face them with a baby, especially one who looks so much like Harry." Hermione said to herself.  
  
A realisation dawned, and she turned her back on the wizarding world. Harry was more important. She only stopped three times on her way away. The first, she relieved herself on Voldemort's ashes, the second, she picked up Harry's wand, and the third, she stopped by the barracks to gather hers' and Harry's things. She was well on her way to her parent's house before anybody noticed she was missing.  
  
END!  
  
A\n: I will continue both of these stories but under their names. IE Necessary lies or Lord of the forest. Enjoy. 


End file.
